Winter
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: For Story Challenge. Sakura and Syaoran ask Fai about snow. KuroFai shounen-ai silliness


**Aya(Me):** Yay! I have now decided to talk to the characters! Or let you all see into my imagination! Either one. My friend suggested it to me.

**Fai:** Ah yes, she's quite bright.

**Aya:** -squeal- It works! It works!

**Kurogane:** Of course idiot. We're in your head.

**Fai:** Kuro-sama can be so grumpy sometimes.

**Aya:** I know, that's what makes him so awesome. And now I can talk to you all. Bwahahaha...

**Kurogane:** More than likely this is going to end badly...

**Fai:** Aya-chan does not own TRC at all. If she did, she said that she would make us do naughty things all the time.

**Kurogane:** THE HELL SHE WOULD!!

**Fai:** You know you love it.

**Aya:** The prompt for this story challenge: Snow

* * *

"Fai-san, it snows a lot in your world right? What is it like?"

Fai looked down to give the young princess a curious glance. "Why do you ask Sakura-chan?"

Sakura gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. "Well I was talking to Syaoran-kun-" she gave a small blush "-and one of the townspeople, and they said that winter's pretty much here."

Fai smiled wistfully and rested his chin on his hand. "Winter, ne? Brings back memories."

Next to him Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question."

"Aww, Kuro-daddy is being a good daddy! Mommy's so happy!"

"Shut up damn mage! I just don't want to have to hear you ramble on about meaningless stuff."

"Kuro-woof is a big 'ole softie. He doesn't want me to get all emotional and start crying in front of our children."

"WHA- I NEVER SAID THAT BAKA! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU START CRYING!!"

"You don't mean that Kurogane-san! The last time Fai-san started to cry you bought him a whole cake to make him stop!" Sakura chirped with a small nod from Syaoran.

"See, you do love me Kuro-woof!"

"Please, if I never had to deal with you, I would be the happiest ninja ever."

"But that's not how you were acting last night," Fai said innocently trailing a finger down the ninja's arm. A small almost unnoticeable blush crept onto his face and he slapped the hand away.

Sakura cocked her head to the side and stared at the two. Syaoran did the same and then turned to Mokona. "Mokona knows! Mokona knows!" the little white fluff thing said happily.

"Quiet you little pork bun!" Kurogane growled.

"Kuro-daddy is being mean to Mokona! Fai-mommy, make him stop!" Mokona wailed nuzzling itself against the mage's neck. Fai smiled and latched himself to the ninja's arm.

"Kuro-sama, be nice to our children," Fai scolded teasingly. Kurogane rolled his eyes again but didn't push the other away.

"Now about snow," the mage said going back to the original topic, "It's wonderful. That's the only thing I miss from my world. Along with Chi…" the last part was mumbled as an afterthought. Kurogane tensed but Fai snuggled against his arm, relaxing him.

"Is it always white?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded her head furiously and waited for the answer.

"Well, when it first falls its pure white. After a while it gets a little grey but it's still beautiful."

"How much snow have you ever seen?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"On my world, it's always snowing. So a lot."

"Can you really make snowmen and angels? Do you really have to get on the ground to make them?"

"If there's enough snow, you can. You only have to get on the ground for a snow angel. What about you Kuro-pin? Don't you want to see snow?"

"Feh, I have better things to do than see frozen water fall from the sky," Kurogane snorted and shrugged the mage off. "I'm going to bed, don't stay up late."

"Such a good daddy!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

Later that night Fai climbed into bed snuggling against the other body. Instantly, arms shot out to encircle his waist, bringing him in closer. Fai buried his face into the other's chest, letting out a content sigh. "Kuro-pin is so warm."

Kurogane rested his chin on the top of the mage's head. "It's getting colder."

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if it snowed? Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun would have a lot of fun," he commented lightly. Kurogane snorted and tightened his hold.

"You don't think so?" Fai asked looking up at him.

"I don't really care. It doesn't concern me if it snow's or not," he stated gruffly. Fai shook his head and gave him a reproving glance. "Now, now, Kuro-sama shouldn't act like that. Good fathers want to make their children happy," he admonished lightly.

The ninja growled and rolled over so that he had the blond pinned down. "What do you want me to say? That I want it to snow?" he demanded staring down. Fai smiled and leaned up and pecked him on the lips. "Kuro-sama is so smart!"

He rolled his eyes again. "Fine if it'll make you shut up about it. I want it to snow."

"A lot?"

"A lot."

"And you want something sweet tomorrow?"

"…don't push it. I barely tolerate you."

"Kuro-sama is so mean!"

The ninja was about to retort but the door to the room the two shared burst open. "Fai-san, Kurogane-san! It's amazing!" Sakura panted. Syaoran ran up behind her with Mokona sitting on his head.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Fai asked gently pushing the other off of him. Kurogane mumbled something about 'brats' and 'adult time' but otherwise was ignored.

"Look! Look outside!" she exclaimed running over to the window. Syaoran followed at a slower pace, looking uncertain on whether or not he was allowed in the room or not.

Fai got off the bed and walked over to the window, peering outside. His eyes widened and he turned to the other adult. "Kuro-pin! Come look!" he gestured the man over, and he did so reluctantly. If he didn't, he wouldn't get any sleep at all.

He looked out the window and after a few seconds, saw what got everyone so excited. Little white specs were falling from the sky. Children from other houses were standing outside running around happily, catching snowflakes on their tongues.

"Is it alright if I take the princess outside?" Syaoran asked, glancing at the princess with a smile.

Fai nodded his head and Kurogane did the same watching the two children and meat bun run out of the room. "Remember to bundle up!" Fai called after them. "And don't run on ice!"

They yelled something back at them and Fai turned to Kurogane with a genuine smile. "See Kuro-pin, I told you seeing snow would be good for them!"

Kurogane shrugged and pulled the mage closer to him. "Explains why it got so cold."

"It's really pretty, huh Kuro-sama?" Fai asked softly, leaning against the other and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"It's okay."

"You know what I just thought?"

"…what?"

"It only snowed after you said you wanted to snow. Maybe Kuro-sama is the real mage and has super powers to make things happen!"

"…shut up. Just shut up."

"Yes Kuro-sexy."

* * *

**Aya:** So what did you think? This is my first TCR fic.

**Syaoran:** We didn't come out that much, did we hime?

**Sakura:** No, why is that?

**Aya:** Well I couldn't really find any good spots to bring you two out. More that is.

**Fai:** At least I got to kiss Kuro-sexy.

**Kurogone:** I think I need therapy...

**Aya:** See you all next time!


End file.
